


Honeyed Half Moons

by ForgetMeDear



Category: The Winner's Trilogy - Marie Rutkoski
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Kitchen Sex, Post canon, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sort of spoilers for The Winner's Curse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Dom! Arin?, idrk How To Tag Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeDear/pseuds/ForgetMeDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kestrel wakes up in tears after dreaming of Amma, she and Arin decide to make a batch of honeyed half moons in memory of her. Amma probably wouldn't have approved of what happens next. </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where they make  honeyed half moons together and have kitchen sex.</p><p>I suck at descriptions but please still read the story. Thankyou<br/>-Mel x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Half Moons

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet and smutty little Kestrin fic that I thought I'd write because there really is so little Kestrel Fanfiction out there.

Kestrel woke up with tears in her eyes. Her dream of Amma still fresh in her mind. She could hear the old womans voice ringing in her ears, firmly telling her off for spilling honey onto the kitchen counter.

She rolled onto her side and was met by Arin's warm strong chest. She nuzzled into his skin. His steady heartbeat calmed her as she held tight to the remnants of her dream. 

Arin awoke to the feeling of soft finger strokes on his chest. He frowned when he lifted his hands to Kestrels face only to find the soft skin under his fingers wet with tears. 

"Kestrel, what happened? Is something wrong." 

"No, it was just a dream."

"A nightmare?" He felt her shake her head and let out a deep breath.

"Then why were you crying Kes?" He asked, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

She leaned up on her elbows and rubbed at the little knot between his dark eyebrows. 

"I just miss her is all." Kestrin said as she lifted her lifted her knee and placed it on the other side on Arin's body, straddling his waist. She stared down into his sleepy gray eyes as a smile started to form on her lips.

"I have and idea!" she exclaimed. He tilted his head to the side in question. 

"Lets make some half moon cakes, just like Amma used to make for me."

Arin look out the window of their room. He could see the moonlight glowing through the sheer curtains.

"How many do you want, princess?"

****

Ten minutes later they stood there in their kitchen, wearing sleep wrinkled clothes and messy hair. They had moved all the ingredients to the table that sat in the middle of their kitchen. 

They made the dense sweet dough in silence, neither one wanting to disturb the comfortable calm of the night. 

They laughed together as Kestrel used her otherwise skilled piano playing fingers to try to, and fail at shaping the dough into little crescents. 

After they had six little half moons and four shapeless blobs (courtesy of Kestrel) on a paper covered baking dish, Arin pushed the pastry into the oven. Kestrel gathered the ingredients from the table to put them back into the cupboards. 

She stretched up on her toes to put the flour back onto the top shelf. She gasped when she felt two warm callused hands caress the skin that had been exposed between her tank top and sleep shorts. She gave up on the flour and just layed it down on the kitchen counter as Arin began to trail wet kisses from the back of her ear to her shoulders. 

When he reached the neckline of her tank top he slipped his fingers under the bottom of it, slowly lifting the fabric up. His hands drifted higher and she let out a moan as she felt his finger caress the underside of her breasts, thumbs brushing over hardening nipples.

She lifted her arm to help Arin remove the top. She could feel his breath coming out in sharp, moist pants against the back of her neck. He moved them to a wall and pushed her up against it.

Still behind her, he pushed his hips into her back so she could feel his arousal. Kestrel craned her neck towards Arin, lips searching for his. She grinded up against him and he gave her nipples and sharp pinch, as if to reprimand her. All it did was send a spike of arousal straight to her core.

"Arin!" She cried out.

"I n-need...I need more...Please!"

"Shh baby." he soothed. "I know, I know what you need. All good things to those who wait."

She groaned out her frustration, knowing a devious smirk would be playing on Arin's face. Suddenly he turned her around and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. His mouth devoured hers, licking and tasting.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him rut his sweatpant clothed hips against her. Her hands moved towards his back and under the fabric covering his ass. Frantically she pushed the pants down and hooked her feet around his legs to get them all the way off. 

She felt his toned ass under her hands and squeezed. At the same moment she felt Arin bite her lip and pull away gently pulling her lip as he lifted his mouth from hers. 

"Mhmm baby. Getting naughty are we?" He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. She started to reply but instead let out a cry as she felt Arin latch onto a nipple with his mouth.

The sensation was so overwhelming she closed her eyes and tilted her head back in ecstasy. His hand massaged her other breast, coaxing high pitched whimpers out of Kestrel.

His other hand drifted lower and he reached the top of her shorts. He pulled down both her shorts and her underwear in one swift pull.

When his hand finally reached her sex he lifted his mouth off of her nipple to see her face contort in pleasure.

He dipped his finger into her and let out a deep moan as he felt how how ready she was for him. Warm, soft and wet. He slowly pushed his finger all the way in. His thumb rubbed small circles into her clit. A few moments later he felt her tighten around his finger he had had all he could take.

She let out a sound of discomfort as he quickly pulled his finger out of her. He crouched down a bit, put his hands under her ass and lifted her up so he was carrying her.

Their lips found each other again as Arin walked them towards the table that they had made the half moons on. He put her on the table so that her ass was on it but her legs dangled off the side. 

He spread her thighs apart and stood in between her legs. His errection stood red and swollen, so hard that it curved up towards his belly buttom. The tip held a single drop of precum which Kestrel wiped of with her index finger. 

She looked straight into his eyes as she grasped him with one hand and lifted the finger to her mouth. She sucked up the precum as she pumped his thick cock. He groaned in pleasure and flopped his head onto her shoulder. 

"Kes-Kestrel baby stop. I can't. I need to be inside you." 

She didn't stop though. Not until Arin grabbed her hands, pulled them up and held them behind her neck. She tried to move but she was held in his iron grip.

"I said stop." Hissed Arin as he entered her in one strong thrust. 

Kestrin screamed as she felt Arin's hips slap against hers. The room was filled with Kestrin's whimpers, Arins moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Arin please...Oh please!" She chanted even though she didn't know exactly what she was asking for.

Arin did though. He knew Kestrel better than she knew herself. He knew without needing to be told. He always knew exactly what she needed.

He picked up his pace as he felt her quicken around him. He lowered his hand to her clit and rubbed little figure eights into her in time with his thrusts.

She lifted her hips to his and came ondone. Pushed off the egde by Arin's fingers, his cock and his steel gray eyes. 

Arin then picked up his pace, thrusts becoming less precise and more sloppy. He became a creature of pure carnal lust, fucking into her.

She grabbed his soft dark hair in between he fingers and pulled his head down to her lips. 

"F-fuck...Kestrel." he stuttered into her mouth.

A few strokes later his head fell forward and he came with a groan. They held each other and kissed, surrounded by the glow of post coital bliss.

****

They sat on the kitchen floor eating honeyed half moons. Burning their fingers on the pastry they were too impatient to let cool. They licked sweet, sticky honey off each other as they watched the sun rise.

****

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, thank you for reading.


End file.
